Currently, with the extensive application of Wireless Local Area Networks WLAN technology, almost all of mobile terminals will use a WLAN module as a basic configuration, and a WLAN signal has advantages such as relatively wide propagation range and low cost. Therefore, location-based advertising services implemented by using the WLAN technology have been widely studied in many fields. For example, the advertisement information publishment carried out by a wireless fidelity WiFi technology is studied and described in patents such as “Advertisement Information Distribution System for the Mobile WiFi” and “Outdoor Advertisement System of WIFI Hotspot Type”, etc.
Both the above information publishment and push technologies based on a Wifi are required to establish a data connection between a terminal device and a Wifi access point for publishing information, then the terminal device receives the information published and pushed by the Wifi access point, which limits the Wifi hotspot in the process of information push to some extent. Based on the above problem, now there is a new technology that is an information push based on a non-connection mode, i.e., the information push can be achieved without establishing the connection between the terminal device and the Wifi hotspot for publishing information, which in some aspects greatly facilitates the push of advertisements carried out by the Wifi hotspot. However, the way that information push can be achieved without establishing the connection brings a very bad experience effect to users of the terminal device. That is, the users will passively receive lots of advertisement information pushed by the Wifi hotspot without knowing it. Therefore, based on the above technology and the existing problem thereof, how to make a user actively select information sent by an access point that the user needs to receive in order to improve user satisfaction is a technical problem that needs to be solved urgently.